


Roll Reversal

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Death, Depressing, Feels, M/M, Role Reversal, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dallas was the one who died and Johnny was the one who watched him pass away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Reversal

  
_Roll Reversal_

_ (Sorry if it's crappy, I thought of this off the top of my head.) _

Johnny was standing over his hero, tears brimming in his dark brown eyes. Ponyboy was standing to the side, he looked so heartbroken but not as much as his best friend was. Johnny couldn't keep the sobs from exploding from him, he laid his head down on the bed. Dallas's breaths were shallow and his chest was barely rising, it was almost like he was already dead. Dallas slowly moves his eyes to the boy that made his empty life seem worth living so many years ago when he felt worthless. He slowly brings his hand to the boy's hair and slowly pets him, a faint smile spreads across his extra pale face. Johnny picks his head up and looks at Dallas, the pain in his eyes was unbearable. Dallas's heart broke, he didn't want to leave the kid behind but he knew Johnny had a better life ahead him than he ever would have. Dallas motions for Johnny to get closer to him and the kid complies.

"Johnny, you mean so much to me. I know we're in a horrible moment but I really need to let you know something." Dallas whispers weakly.

Johnny just sniffles, he didn't want to risk his soft voice cracking in front of the toughest guy he knew.

"Johnnycakes..." Dallas mutters and softly kisses Johnny on the lips.

Johnny blushes heavily but returns the sentiment, not caring what Ponyboy thought about the situation. He didn't even bother to look over at Ponyboy, his eyes stayed locked with Dallas's blue eyes. Dallas has a weak smile on his face, the aching pain he felt all over his body due to his burns couldn't cloud the love he felt for Johnny Cade.

"I just want you to know, kid, I am proud of you. You are everything to me.." Dallas breathes and he suddenly goes limp.

Dallas's last breath was weak and he seemed to savor it. He breathed in as deep as he could and let it out as slow as possible, keeping his eye contact with Johnny.

"I love you, Johnnycakes.." Dallas gasps desperately before his eyes shut forever.

Johnny feels his heart fall into a million tiny pieces but he felt fulfilled. Dallas Winston was proud of him. His dark brown eyes fill with tears as he takes a tight grip of Dallas's pale hand, letting his body shake with sobs. Ponyboy couldn't feel much, he felt like he wanted to pass out. He went to comfort Johnny but he pushed him away.

"Leave us alone." Johnny mumbles and lightly kisses Dallas's hand.

Ponyboy nods, understanding his friends pain. He glanced at Dallas, he didn't look right. He always figured Dallas would die in a violent manner, but he was wrong. He slowly left the room and let Johnny have his moment.

Johnny's tears were all over the sheets and the blond's hand, he couldn't stop.

"I love you, too, Dally, I love you, too.." Johnny whispers over and over.

He never had a life with the man he loved, he hated it. He wailed in complete torment, just wanting his Dallas back. He slowly crawled into the bed with Dallas and snuggled up to the love of his life. He bawled into the blond's bare chest for hours it seemed. Dallas slowly began to get cold but Johnny didn't mind, he just never wanted to leave him. The rest of the gang had to drag Johnny out of the room, he screamed and thrashed around, not even Darry could retrain the grieving boy.

"Let me go! Dallas! Dally!" Johnny screamed and wailed in grief.

The gang had never seen Johnny so upset, Two-Bit tried all he could to make Johnny feel better but it never worked. The redhead felt hurt to see Johnny so devastated, the one man that cared for him and loved him was gone forever. Johnny didn't sleep for days, he spent months of crying and whimpering around. He never wanted to let go of his precious Dallas, he never wanted to. He visited Dallas's grave often, having simple little conversations with him. The visits always ended with Johnny laying down beside the grave and crying, begging Dallas to come back.

_(BRB, crying profusely.)_

_A/N: Again, sorry if it's not up to par with my other works. I thought of this off the top of my head. I plan on revisiting this soon and making it better and longer. I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
